Crawdaunt
|} Crawdaunt (Japanese: シザリガー Shizariger) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30. Biology Crawdaunt is a primarily red, crustacean Pokémon with a tan underside. It has circular eyes set in deep sockets and a large, star-shaped growth on its forehead. The upper and lower halves of its underside are separated by a pattern of angular red shapes, and there are two blue stripes on its throat. Its forelimbs have two large pincers with spiked edges and tan lower halves form. There are two sets of hind limbs. The foremost pair are simple claws with two spikes, while the rear pair are large and thick with two white claws. A yellow triangle marks the base of its lobster-like tail. Crawdaunt is a very violent Pokémon that lives in . Because of its constant challenges to battle, no other Pokémon wants to inhabit its territory. Any that do venture too close are tossed out of its pond with its pincers. An experienced Crawdaunt will be covered in scars from countless battles. However, it must molt regularly and its shell is soft immediately after. In order to protect itself, it burrows under stream beds until its new shell hardens. In the anime Major appearances Crawdaunt first appeared in Stairway to Devon under the control of a Team Aqua member. Shelly's two Crawdaunt and Brodie's Ditto-turned-Crawdaunt appeared in Unfair Weather Friends. In On Olden Pond, a Crawdaunt owned by Mr. Saridakis was used to terrorize a lake. A Crawdaunt owned by appeared in Strategy With a Smile! participating in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup. Minor appearances Two Crawdaunt owned by two s appeared in Gaining Groudon. A Crawdaunt appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A 's Crawdaunt appeared in Battling The Generation Gap!, taking part in the Performance Stage of the . A Crawdaunt appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! while was fishing for . Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Team Aqua owned some Crawdaunt. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, a wild Crawdaunt is seen ambushing Briney and injuring his Wingull's beak. It was subdued by Kiki's attack and fell victim to its before being tied up by Ruby, though he pretended that it wasn't his work, as at this point he still hated battling. In the , Tierno's evolved into a Crawdaunt while battling against Mable's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s, this Pokémon hides in its streambed burrow to avoid attack from its foes.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} )}} )}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} and Striaton City ( ing in )}} |} |} and Parfum Palace ( ) Friend Safari (Dark)}} and ( )}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 8, Endless Level 13, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas), Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 2 Crawdaunt|English|United States|50|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 50 Crawdaunt}} |Monster Week 2 Crawdaunt|English|United States|100|October 25 to 31, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Level 100 Crawdaunt}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- . They have sharp cutting edges! }} |- |} Evolution |no2=342 |name2=Crawdaunt |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Crawdaunt is the only Pokémon with a catch rate of 155. Origin Crawdaunt's name and appearance suggest that it is based on a . However, its size and Dark type would suggest it is based on a larger, more powerful creature, such as the . Crawdaunt's shell may be based on in association with , as it resembles an open shark mouth with a star on the nose. Name origin Crawdaunt is a combination of crawdad or crawfish (alternate names for a crayfish) and daunt (to cause to lose courage) or taunt. Shizariger is a combination of シザー shizā (scissors) and ザリガニ zarigani (crayfish). In other languages and |fr=Colhomard|frmeaning=From |es=Crawdaunt|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Krebutack|demeaning=From and attack |it=Crawdaunt|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=가재장군 Gazezanggun|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=鐵螯龍蝦 Tiě'áolóngxiā|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=क्रौडौंट Crawdaunt|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Кроудонт Kroudont|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Krebutack fr:Colhomard it:Crawdaunt ja:シザリガー pl:Crawdaunt zh:铁螯龙虾